


you'll shoot your eye out

by Dresupi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, F/M, First Dates, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When your words are a snarky line from a very popular holiday movie, you take the time to come up with something equally snarky in reply.It's too bad that in Darcy's case, all rehearsed replies fly completely out the window.But then again, she wasn't expecting her soulmate to be a billionaire/playboy/philanthropist.





	you'll shoot your eye out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> December 16: "You'll shoot your eye out"
> 
> For: webuiltthiscityonescargot
> 
> Thank you to hollyspacey for beta-reading this for me! :D

“Widen your stance, Darce,” Clint instructed.  

“Listen, I don’t care what you say, Clint. I think I hit the target better when I stand  _ my way _ .”  Darcy widened her stance regardless, relaxing her shoulders as his hands pressed on them. 

Archery was  _ not _ Darcy’s strong suit, but honestly, it was the only marksmanship-type of sport she hadn’t mastered yet.  Which was the only reason she was outdoors in the middle of December, with her coat cast aside because it was hard to line up her shots with a bulky thing wrapped around her.  A thing designed for warmth and not for archery.  

And not that anyone had brought it up, but this little hobby of hers had absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with her words.  That was just… just  _ not true _ in the slightest.  

Just because her words were a snarky line from a popular holiday movie involving some snot-faced brat breaking his glasses with his air rifle did  _ not _ mean that was the reason Darcy had spent her young adult life learning how to skeet shoot, duck hunt, and becoming laser tag champion of her hometown.  

No sir.  

_ You’ll shoot your eye out, kid. _

She already knew what she was going to say in response.  Because why the fuck would someone call her ‘kid’?  What kind of person did that?  

She sniffed and pulled the arrow back, sending the projectile zinging across the range and landing about two feet shy of the target.  

“Want me to move the target closer?” Clint asked in a way that could have been construed as serious if one didn’t know Clint very well.  

She scoffed.  “No.  I wanna go back to the other way. Let me stand my  _ own way _ , Clinton.”  

“It’s wrong, though,” he countered, raising his eyebrows and shrugging.  

There were footsteps behind them and she turned slightly to see none other than Tony Stark sauntering up to them.  

She’d never met him before.  Billionaire.  Playboy.  Philanthropist.  Giant pain in the ass, according to everyone who had met him.  

“Clint you’re needed inside… Nat’s been calling you for a half hour.”  

Clint rolled his eyes.  “She knows I’m out here with Darcy…”  he grumbled and took off to grab his phone from the bag on the ground.  He started jogging back up to the complex, leaving Darcy here alone with Tony Stark and the bow and arrow.  

He nodded once in her direction as if to say, “show me.”  

So she did.  She modified her stance like Clint had shown her, pulling the arrow up and getting it ready to shoot.  She over corrected and groaned as the arrow dropped from the slot and flopped down, pointing straight at her foot.  

He snorted.  “You’ll shoot your eye out, kid.”  

And she answered before she could even think about it.  “Shoot myself in the foot more like…”  

They both froze and Darcy couldn’t believe she hadn’t said her rehearsed reaction.  She gulped and looked up at him, his eyes were searching hers in awe.  

“Your words?” she asked, gesturing to her face.  

He nodded, reaching down to pull up his sleeve and reveal a rather sizeable tattoo on his forearm.  Her handwriting.  “ _ Shoot myself in the foot more like…”  _

She grinned and shrugged.  “Can’t show you mine… don’t know you well enough yet…” she winked and he folded his arms across his front. 

“Where is it?  It’s on the ass, isn’t it?” He waggled his eyebrows.  

“If you must know, it’s here…” she cupped her left boob and dragged her finger along the underside of it.  “Made for some pretty interesting first times, lemme tell you…”  

He pursed his lips and nodded, obviously impressed.  “How old are you?”  

“Rude.”  

“I doubt it… you can’t be more than… what… twenty-four?” 

She scoffed.  “Try twenty-eight.”  He chuckled and she realized what he’d done.  “You sneaky fox.”  

“I didn’t get where I am on my good looks.”  

He could have.  She didn’t say that.  But Tony Stark was hella foxy  _ as well as _ a sneaky fox.  

He shifted his weight.  “Listen.  I’m literally on my way back to the city, and I have something rather pressing to take care of as bad luck would have it…”  He reached up to scratch his head.  “Can I see you sometime this week?  Are you free?”

She nodded.  “Dude, at the risk of sounding sad and horrible, I have nothing  _ but _ free time. You caught me while I’m unattached...”  

He smiled.  “Same, didn’t think I’d ever be happy about something like that, but it looks like it worked out for the best…”  He trailed off for a moment before continuing.  “Dinner?  You pick the place, okay?  Just text me the deets?”  

He was gone before Darcy could really process what had just happened.  

* * *

 

Darcy labored over to what kind of restaurant Tony Stark would want to go, but ultimately decided to keep it simple.  He seemed like a laid back kind of guy.  

And she might have texted Jane, who asked his A.I where he liked to go.  

Which was how they ended up eating burgers and fries at a drive-in upstate the following Friday.  

It was cold.  What with it being the middle of December and all, but it was nice and toasty warm in the front seat of Tony’s car.  

She’d been expecting some Italian sportscar.  Something super flashy and ridiculous.  So when he’d pulled up outside her apartment in what could only be described as a  _ modest _ vehicle, she was pleasantly surprised.  

Half of her day had been spent worrying about dripping ketchup or mayo on leather seats that were probably worth more than what she made in a year, so it was nice to let out a sigh of relief when she approached the car.  

He looked  _ great _ .  Not that she’d been expecting anything less.  But he could definitely pull off a long sleeved tee and jeans.  And she could definitely pull it off him, too.  If it came to that.  Not that it would.  She wasn’t lofting her expectations in the slightest.   

He ordered some gargantuan burger and she threw caution to the wind and ordered the same.  And then they laughed at each other as they attempted to eat these monsters of American engineering.  

They shared some fries, which made for some awkward/cute finger grazes.  Which led to a comment from Darcy about the amount of onions on the burger.  

“Thinking these onions might not have been the best idea if I was hoping for a good night kiss…” she mused, taking another bite of her burger.  

Tony scoffed.  “That’s why we both got them.  Can’t taste them if we  _ both _ eat them.”  he winked.  “Trust me on this.  I know things.”  

She grinned down at the fries.  At his hand hovering beside them.  “Things, huh?  What kind of things do you know?”  

“Lots of things.  I know how to theoretically achieve nuclear fission.  I know how to build a somewhat useful robot.  I know Pi to about six hundred places, a few hundred less than Bruce, but who’s counting?   _ And _ most importantly, I know that the back seat of this car is  _ very  _ roomy.” 

Darcy snorted out a laugh and glanced back into the backseat.  “I mean, I guess. But I don’t think it’s roomy enough for what you’re suggesting.”

“Sure it is.”  

“Dude, it’s not.  There are hella windows on this thing.”  

Tony shot her an incredulous look.  “You doubt me, Ms. Lewis? You would doubt your soulmate with no hesitation?”  

She shrugged, taking another bite of her dinner.  “Looks that way.”  

“If you’d allow me a five minute demonstration, I’m sure I could change your mind.”  

She put her burger back in the paper, placing it precariously on the dash.  “What the hell, demonstrate.”  

It took him all of ten seconds to coax her back over the seat with him.  Another five or so to snuggle into his side, and an additional minute and a half to have her agreeing with him on the roominess thing.  Not that  _ she _ was going to admit to that.  

“See, the thing about this backseat?  You have to be flexible to make use of it.  But I have faith in you, Darcy.  You seem like a flexible gal.”  

Blushing, she shrugged.  “I guess…?”

He slipped his hand under her lower back, applying just the tiniest bit of pressure to have her bowing towards him.  He slowly laid her back, folding her hips up under him and her legs around his waist.  “See? You’re flexible.  This would work.”  

Tony leaned down to nuzzle her nose with his.  Far be it for Darcy to complain, but he still hadn’t kissed her yet.  He’d gotten her into a rather precarious position, but no kissing or petting or romance of any kind had otherwise happened.  

“I guess, but your ass would be visible from the windows…” she countered.  

“True…”  He reached for his keys on the center console, pressing a button on his key ring that caused the windows to darken.  “Or I could just do this.”  

“That’s cheating,” she countered.  

“Is it?  I don’t recall any rules being sufficiently outlined…”  

“Yeah?  Well, rich guy tricks where you darken your windows aren’t allowed.”  

He pressed the button once more, the windows reverted back to their original tint.  “Fine.  I’ll have to get creative then…” 

He sat upright, pulling her into his lap.  Darcy grinned widely and draped her hands over his shoulders, clasping them behind his head.  “I think we’d be pretty conspicuous in this position…”  

He arched an eyebrow.  “If we were having sex, sure.  But I happen to think that hand stuff from this position is completely doable.  I wouldn’t even have to take your clothes off…” He grinned and ran his hand up her thigh, over her fleece lined leggings and up under the tunic she was wearing.  “I could do a lot of stuff just like this.”  

“What kind of stuff?” she asked, gulping as he removed his hand.  

“I’m afraid that  _ stuff _ isn’t first date friendly…” he teased.  “But this is.”  He leaned forward and captured her lips in what could only be described as a perfect kiss.  

He broke it off, his eyes searching hers for a moment.  She grinned.  “Bullseye.  And on the first try too, I’m impressed.”  

“You’re the one who’s impressive…” He frowned a little, gazing at her lips.  “I’m gonna be dreaming about that kiss, Lewis.”  

She hummed and leaned forward again.  “Let’s give you a little more to work with, shall we?”    

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some lurvvvvvv in the comments, y'all. <3


End file.
